Life is Rough
by pyro-thunder
Summary: The Mauraders in first year through to seventh year with pranks, hide & seek, and all around fun. This is my first fic so please don't flame! R&R PS im not updating again until i get another review
1. First Meeting

First meeting

"James your going to be late for the train if you don't hurry up and get down here!" Mrs. Potter was calling up the stairs for her lazy son.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't worry so much mom. You know I would never be late for a train to the school I've been destined to since I was born." James Potter said with a big smirk across his face.

James Potter was an 11 year old boy with a big sense of humor. James wasn't your average 11 year old boy though. Sure, he was smart, funny, and had quite a few friends but James still wasn't normal. He was a wizard. You know with the magic and the wands and potion brewing and all the rest of the stuff. That was what James was. That's how James entire family was. They were all witches and wizards.

"James, you really worry me sometimes,"

"That's the way it should be mom," James still had that giant smirk on his face.

"Well, it's 9:43 now so we'll probably be leaving soon," Said Mr. Potter coming out of the foyer.

"Okay I just need to pack a few more things," James said making his way back up the stairs.

"Don't forget your new owl. What did you name it again?"

"His name is Nanimo (NAN-EYE-MO), dad."

"Oh, yes that's right."

James went up two flights of stairs and turned left into the room that said "James Potter's Pranking Headquarters". He went into the red and gold painted room and started packing the things he forgot to pack the day before. After all he would be spending 6 months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7 years of his life. He would need all the comforts of his room there at the castle. Which means he brought his Quidditch posters, some pictures of his parents and his little teddy-bear (who he had since he was 5) named Godric. After James was done packing he called his dad up to his room.

"Dad could you use that spell to make my trunk lighter?"

"Why don't I just levitate it down the stairs for you?"

"Okay! Thanks dad!"

After a wave of his wand and the spell Wingardium Leviosa, Mr. Potter had the trunk in the air and slowly making it's way down the stairs, with Mr. Potter and James right behind it. When they got to the bottom of the massive marble stairs, the entire Potter family got their coats on headed for the car.

As soon as everybody was settled and made sure James had everything he needed, they started on their way to Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts express would take him to Hogwarts.

The car ride their was long and quite except for the radio playing. James sat in the back thinking about all the stuff he'd get to do at the school, how many pranks he could pull and which subjects he'd be best at. As James was thinking about all these things he realized he wouldn't have anybody to pull pranks with. All his friends didn't show any signs of magical ability. They were all muggles, non-magic, which means they wouldn't attend Hogwarts. James decided he would have to make new friends. It was easy for James to make friends after all since he was so easy to get along with.

James was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his dad continuously telling him that they arrived at the train station. James' thoughts were finally interrupted when Mr. Potter poked James hard in the shoulder.

They walked down the platforms to the one that was between platforms 9 and 10.

"Don't forget to write to us every week and don't eat too much candy and don't cause any trouble and try not to get detention and don't ev-"

"Mom!" James interrupted. "If I let you lecture me on what not to do, I'll miss the train."

"I think what your mother was trying to say was don't be like me," said Mr. Potter with a smirk across his face.

"I'll miss you so much sweetie," said Mrs. Potter giving her son a hug.

"If you get expelled we are not bailing you out. I'll miss my star Chaser on the Quidditch Pitch." Mr. Potter said while giving James a second hug.

After all the good-byes were over with James got on board the train and searched for an empty compartment. When James was about to give up he found an empty compartment. He put all his stuff away and sat down on the cushioned seats.

As James was staring out the window at all the kids saying good-bye to their parents, a boy with extremely well-behaved black hair and vibrant blue eyes entered the compartment and started talking.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here? All the other compartments are either full or filled with people I really don't like. My name is Sirius Black." The boy named Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is James Potter and I would be glad to share my compartment with you." said James, happy to have already found someone he might get along well with.

James stood up and helped Sirius put his stuff away. They both sat in silence for awhile either staring out the window or looking at their feet. Both of them were stuck in their own thoughts when another boy peeked his head into the compartment. He had sandy-blonde hair and tired looking gray eyes. Despite the tired eyes he had a very kind welcoming face.

The boy just stood their for awhile before talking.

"Hello. My name is Remus Lupin. Is it okay if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

Sirius looked at James thinking it was more James decision than his own because it was James compartment in the first place.

"Sure, you can sit here. I'm always happy to meet new people. My name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black." James said indicating himself then Sirius.

James and Sirius helped Remus store his things and then sat back down. James and Sirius sat facing each other with Remus beside James. Another silence fell over the compartment until James decided to start a conversation.

"Which House do you guys want to be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin and Hufflepuff!" Sirius said sticking his tongue out at the prospect of being put in the Slytherin House.

"I agree with Sirius. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound like good houses." Remus said noddin his head slighlty.

"What about you James?" Sirius asked.

"I really want to be in Gyrffindor. Both of my parents were Gryffindors." James said with a smile on his face.

"Do you guys care about the purity of blood?" Sirius asked unexpectedly.

"I'm a pure-blood but I don't care about the blood type.. As long as they're nice people." Remus said.

"I'm a pure-blood too and I agree with Remus. As long as their nice people then i don't care what kind of blood they have." James said with a serious look on his face.

"Good, because my family is obsessed with the purity of blood and think that anyone who isn't a pure-blood is scum beneath their slimy, disgusting shoes." Sirius said with a look of utter disgust on his face.

James, who was feeling the conversation was getting a bit too much to handle, decided to change the conversation.

"Do you guys play Quidditch?" James asked eagerly.

"I love to watch, but I don't play," Remus said without nearly as mush enthusiam as James.

"I love to watch and play," Sirius said with the same eagerness as James.

"What position do you want to play Sirius?" asked James still hoding on to his eagerness.

"I would love to be either a beater or a chaser. How about you James?" Sirius asked.

"I really want to be either seeker or chaser." James said.

That was how the rest of their journey went. They all discussed they're favorite Quidditch teams and how unfair it was that First Years weren't allowed tojoin the house teams. All in all it was a pretty fun day for the three new friends and they knew they would be friends for the next seven years of their school life.


	2. First Year Begins

First Year Begins

Only a little while before it was time to get off the train, the three boys got changed into their new school robes. When the train finally screeched to a halt at the Hogsmeade station, the boys grabbed all their belongings and departed the train and on to the cold stone walk-way. Remus was about to ask where they were supposed to go when a very large tall man started yelling across the station.

"Firs' Years follow me! All Firs' Years follow me to the boats!" The large man had a low booming voice that echoed across the station. As soon as all the First Year students were crowded around the large man, he started talking again. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys an' games at Hogwarts. If ya follow me, I'll show ya the boats that'll be takin' ya to Hogwarts."

They all followed Hagrid to the boats that were floating on the Hogwarts lake.

"No more than four ta a boat, please." Hagrid yelled to all the First Years.

James, Sirius and Remus all got into one boat, when a boy came up to them and asked if he could join they're boat. They were of course polite and allowed the boy to sit with them. The boy introduced himself as Frank Longbottom. (A/N You thought it was Pettigrew didn't you. Just to let you all know Peter might be mentioned, but he won't play a big part in my story, because I hate the little rat!)

When they finally got safely across the huge lake to the magnificent castle, Hagrid told them Professor McGonagall would come to collect them and take them into the great hall to be sorted. As soon as Hagrid left, everybody started talking to their friends. After awhile the Great Hall doors opened revealing a stern looking Professor, who everyone assumed was Professor McGonagall.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and, as soon as they are ready for you, you will go through those doors to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." said the stern Professor.

McGonagall left and as soon as she was gone the buzz of talking started up again. She came back a short while later.

"They are ready for you now, follow me!" she said in he stern voice.

When they entered the magnificent Great Hall all you could here were little "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs". When they reached the front of the hall they noticed McGonagall was standing by an old hat that was sitting on a stool.

As soon as the hall was quiet the hat began to sing. It sang about the qualities of each house. As soon as the song was over McGonagall began talking.

"When I call your name you will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." she told the entire group of First Years.

"Abbot, Adam"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Braun, Jessica"

"Ravenclaw"

"Bitner, Brooklynn"

"Ravenclaw"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius took a deep breath and walked up to the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and McGonagall slowly placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm.... another Black" said the hat's voice inside Sirius' head. "You have an urge to upset your parents by not being in their favorite house, Slytherin. But, you have a great deal of courage and bravery. So, I must put you in GRYFFINDOR!!!

There was a boom of applause as Sirius went to join the Gryffindor table. He had an immensly relieved look on his face.

"Bones, Maria"

"Hufflepuff"

"Crawford, Chad"

"Ravenclaw"

"Cruger, Mark"

"Slytherin"

"Cammon, Rhia"

"Gryffindor"

"Evans, Lily"

"Gryffindor"

"Gartner, Brielle"

"Ravenclaw"

"Guenther, Matt"

"Hufflepuff"

"Innaz, Rory"

"Gryffindor"

"Jones, Brad"

"Slytherin"

It kept going on like that until finally McGonagall reached the L's or more specifically Remus.

"Lupin, Remus"

Remus nervously made his way up to the stool and waited for the hat to sit on his head.

"A werewolf!! Wow, you have over come so much it would only be fair to put you into GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Remus' face had a huge smile plastered on it as he went to take a seat next to Sirius.

After another long line of names it was time for James to be sorted.

"Potter, James"

James walked up to the stool with nothing but a normal look on his face. He knew which house he'd be sorted into and that was Gryffindor. His entire family had been in Gryffindor for ages. He sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

"Hmm..... Potter you have a lot of courage and bravery. You will have a difficult life ahead of you, but I know you belong in GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

James walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Sirius and Remus.

A few more names were called until all the students had been sorted. After the hat and stool were taken away, Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of the year announcement.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! To all the new students in our school there are a few rules that need to be looked at. First, nobody is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest because it is indeed forbidden. Second, I will not tolerate any magic in the corridors and third, there is a list of forbidden items on the door of our caretaker, Mr. Filch's, office. Other than that, tuck in!"

All the first years were amazed by the amount of food on the table. Everyone just sat there for a minute until Sirius said...

"Well, no use just staring at it. Do what Dumbledore said and dig in!!"

After everyone was finished desert, Dumbledore, once again, stood up and started a second speech.

"All First Years, the prefects from your house will show you how to get to your dormitories." Dumbledore said before dismissing the students.

"All Gryffindor First Years please follow us and keep up!" said a boy with a badge on his robes that had a 'P' on it.

The two prefects led them up 6 flights of stairs until they finally reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. The boy said Bludger and the portrait swung open. They all entered it and the little First Years looked around in awe.

"My name is Erik Manwen and this is Amy Adams. We are the Gryffindor prefects. The password you just heard me say, Bludger, is the only way for you to enter Gryffindor Tower. The password will change every now and then and you have to make sure you know what it is at all times." Erik said with a serious face.

"Now, to introduce you to your rooms for the next seven years. Boy's dormitory's are upstairs and to your left, girls the same on your right. girls please follow me to your dorms." Amy said and then led the girls up to their dorms.

"Just to warn you guys, you shouldn't try to go up the girls staircase. If a gender that isn't that of a girl tries to go up it, it will turn into a slide and send you sliding right back down." Erik said with more humor than when Amy was around.

"Isn't this place cool?" James asked Sirius.

"Yea, it's awesome!" Sirius answered.

Once they were all settled in their room, they found it was all three of them in the same dorm along with the boy they met on the boats, Frank Longbottom.

"Well, I say we boys need our sleep so we aren't cranky tomorrow." James said with a smile on his face.

"I like, totally agree!" said Sirius in a high voice which he assumed was like a girl's.

They all got changed and said goodnight to each other and were soon fast asleep.

**Now I'm going to switch over to Lily and her friends.**

****"Wow, can you believe these rooms. There so big!" said a girl on Lily's right. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and astonishing blue eyes.****"My name is Rhia Cammon, what are your names?" Rhia asked.

"My name is Rory Innaz." said the girl to Lily's left. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"My name is Alice Steven." said the girl beside Rory. She had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said a little nervously. When she talked she fiddled with her red hair and pointed her brilliant green eyes at the floor.

"Are any of you a Pure-Blood like I am?" asked Rhia.

"Nope, I'm a half-blood." Said Rory proud of what she was. "What about you Alice?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm a pure-blood. How about you Lily?" she asked.

"Umm.. I don't know what I am." Lily stated feeling extremely stupid.

"Are your parents magical?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm the only magical person in my family." Lily said.

"Well then, your a muggle-born."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Lily asked.

"No, in my opinion it doesn't matter what kind of blood type you have as long as your a nice person." Rhia stated like it was stupid to think otherwise.

They unpacked in silence until Rhia, being the talkative person she is, decided to start a conversation.

"Do you guys play Quidditch?"

"I like to watch but I think it's too dangerous to play." said Alice.

"Me too, I would be disowned by my family if I didn't like Quidditch. But I don't play either." said Rory.

"What is Quidditch?" Lily asked feeling stupid again.

The girls spent another hour describing Quidditch, and other favorite wizard things, to Lily. After they thought everything was covered they went to bed so they wouldn't be tired for tomorrow's classes.


	3. Favorite Classes

Favorite Classes

James, Sirius and Remus were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when the mail arrived. James looked up to see if his parents sent anything to him, but when he didn't find Nanimo it was obvious they didn't.

"What do you think your favorite class is going to be guys?" asked Remus. "I think I'll like Defence Against the Dark Arts the most."

"I think I'll really like Transfiguration," James stated.

"I really don't like school, but if I had to pick one it would be Charms." Sirius said with a mouth full of bacon.

At the other end of the table the girls were having a similar conversation.

"I think I'm going to like Potions," said Alice.

"Ugh! I hate Potions! I think I'd rather be in a class that you can see the result of your work right away. Which means I'll like either Charms or Transfiguration." said Rhia.

"I agree with Rhia. Except I love working with creatures, so I think my favorite will be Care of Magical Creatures." said Rory.

"I really want to know what Charms will be like," Lily said anxious to start learning about the wizarding world.

"The wizarding world isn't as exciting as you think Lily," stated Rhia.

Just then McGonagall came by to hand out everyone's schedules. All of the First Year students looked down at theirs as soon as they got them and a look of disgust fell over all of them. All of them but one.

"Yay!! We get Potions first!" squealed Alice with way too much excitement.

"Whoopee," Rhia said sarcastically.

"Well, it's almost time for class to start. We should get going or we'll be late cause I have no idea how long it's gonna take us to find the dungeon," Rory stated standing up from her seat.

The other girls followed suit and walked out of the Great Hall hoping they'd find the classroom before the bell rang.

Meanwhile, the boys watched the girls leave and Sirius said, "What's they're hurry we still have 10 minutes of breakfast left."

Remus looked at his friends and decided to put in his two cents worth.

"Guys, I think we should go too. We have no idea how long it's going to take us to get down to the Potions dungeon."

"Remus does have a point Sirius," James stated.

"Fine just let me finish my bacon," Sirius said taking the entire plateful of bacon.

"Sirius, breakfast will be over by the time you finish off all of that!" James said getting a little annoyed.

"Eggsacty," Sirius said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Fine, we'll just leave you here all alone at the Gryffindor table," James said having a hunch that a person like Sirius wouldn't like to be alone.

"No wait! I'm coming, I'm coming."

"That's better," James said smiling at his brilliance.

Remus looked at his friends as if they had three heads and five legs with 10 feet and 50 toes. **(A/N Elaborate eh? By the way I AM CANADIAN!!)** They all started making their way out of the Great Hall and to their first Potions class of the year. As they were descending some stairs they heard a bell ring.

"I thought we had 10 minutes?" asked Sirius.

"You idiot! We probably spent 5 minutes of that time trying to get you to come with us, you stubborn prat!" James said a little worried about what his parents would do if he were late to his first class of the first year.

"Well, sorry!" Sirius said in an annoying voice that really bothered James.

"Well, there's no use just standing here. We better hurry!" Remus said starting to sprint down the stairs with James and Sirius right behind him.

"Hey, James. Why don't we turn this into a friendly competition," Sirius said well running down the stairs.

"Sure first one to touch the Potions door wins," said James.

"Fine with me. Hey Remus you want to join us in this friendly race," Sirius asked Remus.

"Sure. Why not?" Remus said speeding up a little.

As they were running this was their order. First was James then Remus and Sirius who were almost neck and neck. James finally saw the door they needed to get too and slammed his hand against it. Sirius and Remus who weren't too far behind also slammed their hands against it.

"I won!" yelled James.

"I came in second!" yelled Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"You didn't win, I did," said Sirius.

"Nu uh! I hit the door before you did," Remus said.

"No, you didn't!"

"Ya, I did!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"NU UH!"

"YA HUH!"

Now they were yelling they kept doing that until they noticed that James was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Sirius.

"Probably into the classroom, Sirius," Remus said.

"What was all the noise out here," asked they're Potions teacher.

"Oh, well, just a little argument Professor..." Remus said not knowing they're professor's name.

"Professor Sturbingham is my name. Now you boys and that other boy are late. You get one freebie this time but next time it's detention with me! Now, come inside and take your seats," said the very stern professor.

"Sheesh! Way to take the fun out of anything," Sirius whispered to James as he and Remus sat down next to him.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I mean it is a big castle, it's easy for anyone to get lost in a place like this," James said.

"Okay, that you you are all here we can start the class," said Professor Sturbingham. After a brief pause he continued. "Today we will be making a Sleeping Draft. I will right the ingredients and instructions on the board and then you must follow them correctly. This is and individual project so their should be no talking."

After a few seconds some writing appeared on the board and all the students started taking out what they needed. While they were working on their potions Sirius decided he'd start passing notes.

Sirius: why need a sleeping draft when you could just listen to him drone on for hours and get the same result LOL!

James: lol you gotta be kiddin me this potion is so easy to make

Remus: Shouldn't you guys be working on your potions, instead of passing notes.

James: don't snatch the parchment away from me when i'm about to write and we are working on our potions when we aren't writing

Sirius: he's right remus

Remus: Fine. Then what should we write about.

Sirius: james look at remus' writing hes so proper with the punctuation and the grammer and everything where as we don't care.

James: Yes, your right Remus is too proper.

Sirius: oh no! james his propernessing just rubbed off on you

Remus: Sirius, propernessing isn't a word.

James: Ahhh there this is much better than being a propernessinger

Remus: You guys are just going to keep adding on to that word aren't you.

Sirius: yes remus we will until you stop your propernessingering

James: ya remus you must stop your propernessinggeringness.**(A/N kinda hard to read isn't it)**

Remus: fine is this better than the propernessinggeringnessed

Sirus: yay remus is finally done being proper and even added an 'ed' at the end of our new word

James: yes i believe he did how does it feel remus to add onto our wonderful word.

Remus: it was actually kinda fun

Sirius: im so proud of you remus

Meanwhile, thegirls werehaving problems with their potions, but they can't talk to each other so.....

Rhia: is the potion supposed to turn neon green after you put in the newts eye

Lily: i don't think so

Rory: no it definitely isn't you must have made a mistake

Alice: it's supposed to be purple when its done right

Rory: that's what he said

Rhia: this class is so incredibly boring

Lily: well we have Transfiguation next don't we

Rhia: ya thank goodness for that

Alice: what time is it anyway

Rhia: i don't know apparently Professor Sturbingham has never heard of a clock

Lily: hahahahahaha im pretty sure your right on that one

Somewhere a bell rang signifying that the class was over and most people finsihed their potions right when the bell rang or a little while after.

Rhia: I suppose it was time for the bell to ring now hey

Lily: ya i guess it was

Rory: why are you guys still passing notes we were dismissed 2 minutes ago

Lily: that's a good question

"I suppose we're off to Transfiguation then right?" asked Rhia.

"Yep, off we go."

Later on that afternoon the boys and the girls were all in the common room sitting around the fire together just starting to actually gat to know eachothers names.

"Ooh ooh, I wanna guess who everyone is. Someone give me a paper with all your names on it," Sirius said excitedly.

"Ok," Rhia gave Sirius a paper with all their names on it.

"Ok, you are Lily" sirius said pointing at Rory. "Am I right?"

"We won't tell you until you guessed everyone."

"Fine. Ok so you're Lily," he said pointing at Rory again. "You're Rhia," Pointed at Lily. "You're Rory," pointed at Rhia. "And you're Alice. How many did I get right?"

"One, you got Alice right," said Rhia.

"Try again with just us three," said Lily.

"Ok, Lily, Rory, Rhia." He said pointing at Rhia, Lily, and Rory.

"Nope, wrong again," Said Rory.

"Ok, Lily, Rory, Rhia." he said pointing at Lily, Rory and Rhia.

"Right!" They all said.

"Okay, now us heres all our names." Remus said handing them a paper with their names on it.

"Sirius what kind of a name is Sirius," said Rhia.

"It's a very good name!" yelled Sirius.

"You're Sirius," said Rhia with a playful smirk on her face.

"Dang, I hate it when that happens!"

"Okay, and the sandy-bown-haired boy is Remus and the messy black haired boy is James right?"

"Wow, they are way better than you Sirius," said James. "And my hair is messy no matter what I do to it," He said directing the words to the girls.

"Ya, they got it all on their first try," said Remus.

"Oh shut up! I'm name dyslexic okay."

"Okay, now that we know everyones name, we'll see who's favorite class is what so far, since we haven't had all our classes yet. Lily why don't you go first." said Remus.

"Alright then. My favorite class is officially Charms," Lily said.

"Okay now Lily you have to pick a boy," said Remus.

"Okay I pick James,"

"My favorite class is Transfiguration. Rory your turn,"

"Alright, my favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures. Remus your turn,"

"My favorite class is Defence against the dark arts. Rhia your turn,"

"I'm with James for Transfiguration. Sirius, if you'd be so kind as too share yours,"

"Ahh yes my fair maiden. My favorite class would have to be Charms with Lily,"

"Well now that that's settled what do you wnat to talk about?"

"Why not Quidditch?" asked James.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

So they spent the rest of the evening talking about Quidditch and then they all went to bed in their respcetive dormatories.

A/N Well I hope you all liked this chapter keep reading and REVIEWING!


	4. Finding New Things

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating fast last time it's just a kinda lost interest in the story for awhile so ya. Anyway, i hope you all like this chapter and review and tell me if my chapters are too short because i try to make them long but 7 or 8 pages on WordPad isn't very long but anyway review and tell me if you want them longer. Enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**P.S. my story is gonna have Lily not hating James that much just not liking him until 7th Year. OK? OK!**

Finding New Things

A few weeks passed by and soon they were in the Christmas season. There was snow all over the grounds and the lake was iced over. The students were already on their Christmas break or so they thought. The First Year boys and the First Years girls were all sitting in the common room whining about their homework.

"This is supposed to be Christmas break and we have 3 scrolls of parchment for an essay for Sturbingham and 2 scrolls of parchment for an essay for McGonagall and 4 scrolls of parchment for an essay for Binns. Some Christmas break!" Sirius said in a very discouraged way. " I thought we'd have some fun on the Christmas break. So much for that theory."

"I know what you mean. I thought we'd have a fun Christmas break too but apparently the teachers can't let us have any fun," said Rhia in an equally discouraged voice.

"Well, I say if theirs snow on the ground why not use it!" James stated in a triumphant voice.

"Way to tell the world James. That was loud enough to wake the dead," Sirius said.

"Or at least all the students in the Castle," Lily said.

"Well, I'm with James if there is snow on the ground it's time for a snowball fight!" said Rory.

"I think I'll pass on this one guys. I don't really like the snow," said Alice.

"That's okay, it will be even teams if you don't want to come. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Asked Rhia.

"I'm totally and completely sure,"

"Okay then if your sure. We'll be back in an hour or so." Rory said.

"Hey guys, go get all your stuff on then we'll meet you back here in 5-8 minutes," Lily said.

"All right then. Let's go!" yelled Sirius as he sprinted for the boys staircase to get his stuff.

After 6 minutes the boys were all waiting in the common room for the girls to show up. They all had their stuff on and were sweating like pigs. Finally, after another two minutes the girls came down the stairs.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting here for three minutes sweating like pigs on a hot summer day about to go wallow in the mud to cool down," Sirius said.

"Your very imaginative Sirius," said Rhia.

"C'mon lets get going," said Remus.

After a long hot trek through the castle they finally made it outside. They walked over to a spot near the lake where they could build good bases.

"I call being a captain for picking teams," said James.

"Ooh, I want to be a captain too so I can pummel James' head into the snow like a ostrich putting it's head in the sand when it's scared," said Sirius.

"You sure are elaborate today aren't you Sirius," said Remus.

"Being elaborate is fun,"

"Uh huh," said James. "Anyway the first person I pick to be on my team is Remus of course."

"Okay then I pick Rhia,"

"I pick Lily,"

"Yay then I get Rory,"

"Okay, let the base building begin,"

After about 15 minutes of building their bases the teams declared game on. The first snowball to hit a target was Sirius' which hit James right between the eyes. James countered by hitting Rhia in her left leg. Rhia came back with a blow at Remus' shoulder and then they're was just too many snowballs to know who's hit who so we'll just skip to when it ended. By the way James' team won.

"You guys are very worthy of the Eagles," said James.

"The Eagles?" asked Rory.

"Yes, that's what I named our team," said James.

"James, that's a lame name," Lily said.

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"I'm having Deja Vu," said Sirius.

"Probably because we had a similar debate about who won second place in that race we had on the first day of class," said Remus.

"Oh ya. We never did find out who won," said Sirius.

"Why not just leave at we tied,"

"All right," Sirius paused looking at James and Lily. "Their debate is lasting longer than ours did."

"That's probably because they are both extremely stubborn, and we were stopped by Sturbingham,"

"Think we should stop them guys," Rhia said after her short conversation with Rory ended.

"Ya, they might say something stupid to each other and then they won't be friends any more," said Rory.

"Ya I guess. I know just how to stop them," Sirius stated then he cleared his throat and said in a very loud voice. "They would be so cute as a married couple don't you think Rhia?"

"Ya, they already argue like a married couple anyway," Rhia said catching on to Sirius' method very quickly as Sirius thought she would.

"WHAT?!" James and Lily yelled at the same time. James started going toward Sirius with a menacing look, while Lily's fiery temper started on Rhia.

"It was just a joke James old buddy ol pal," Sirius shrinking a little at the look on James face.

"Gotcha! I'm not really mad, your our friends and we know you were joking," James and Lily said together.

"Oh few! I thought James was gonna kill me with his bare hands," Sirius said relieved.

"Nope, c'mon let's go inside."

"Good idea. That wind is starting to bite like a rabid monkey on steroids," said Sirius.

"Stop with the elaborate phrases already," Everyone yelled at Sirius.

"Fine!" Sirius pouted.

They all went back inside the castle and walked up the stairs and down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said 'Werewolf ' which always made Remus go a little paler than usual. They walked inside the common room and to their dormitories where they could get changed before dinner. They all came back down in dry clothes and made there way to the Great Hall. After they were done eating they all decided to do a little exploring of the castle. James showed them all a present he got from his dad a few years back. It was an invisibility cloak. Lily, being muggle-born, was really amazed by it and questioned how it worked. the answer she got was simply magic. James, Sirius, Remus, Rory, Rhia and Lily all got under the cloak after doing a quick enlargement charm they just learned in Charms. Once they were all comfortably under the cloak they made there way out of the portrait hole and down one of the corridors. But before they could actually get anywhere they all tumbled over from not stepping at the same time with the same foot. So when they were all standing up they decided that James should quietly say 'right left right left' over and over again. So with James doing that they all managed to not fall down at their first step and they also managed to make it all the way to the end of the corridor too.

"What should we try and find first?" asked Rory.

"Why not the kitchens," Sirius replied.

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys? Do you want to go look for the kitchens?" asked Rory.

There was a course of people saying yes or sure or okay. They all started walking down more corridors utnil they stopped at a fork in the corridor.

"Where should we go now?" asked Sirius.

"Let's go right," Rhia said.

"Alright," everyone replied.

So they all turned right and found themselves in front of a picture with some food on it.

"Wow," said Sirius, "that looks delicious!"

"All you ever think about is food isn't it Sirius," James stated with a smile spread across his face.

"Well, there isn't anything here so let's keep looking," said Rhia.

"Wait!" Lily said. "Think about this logically. We're looking for the kitchens and there are no other pictures of food in the other corridors. This must be the corridor with the kitchens in it."

"I agree with Lily," Remus said. "Maybe we have to do something to one of the paintings and it will open like a portrait."

"Ya, it's so crazy it just might work!" Sirius said with a sudden spurt of energy.

"Sirius your so weird sometimes," Rhia said shaking her head.

"And your so abnormal," Sirius replied with a smirk on his face. After that Rhia got annoyed and kicked him really hard in his leg. Sirius yelped in pain and then was shushed by everyone around him.

"Violent girl she is," Sirius said with a hurt look on his face. After all who wouldn't be hurt after having a girl kick them. **(A/N Right girls? We kick hard!)**

After that they all started playing around with the food pictures hoping that one of them would open. Another ten minutes passed and they were on the very last picture. It was a picture of a fruit bowl. They all started running their hands across it hoping to find somethng when Sirius sneazed on the pear in the picture.

"Yuck! Sirius that is disgusting!" Lily said. "Wipe it off right now!"

Sirius did as he was told and all of a sudden the pear started squirming and then it turned into a handle. Everyone looked at the handle in amazement. Finally, Rory went and turned the handle of the door. It opened and they stood there in amazement.

"This is the best place in all of Hogwarts!" Sirius squealed incredibly excited.

**A/N** Hope you all liked this chapter. Now everyone focus your attention on the little button in the left bottom corner of this page. Press on it and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

P.S. tell all your friends about this story and get them to review so that I can have more than just four reviews. Pretty please?


	5. Detentions and New Names

A/N sorry for not updating in a long time but its getting closer to Christmas and I was waiting till I had 5 reviews and now I have 6 so I'm updating again. I have a family gathering to go to tomorrow but I'll update soon if I can.

P.S. I need prank ideas, please please please?!! If you have any good ones I'd appreciate them.

Detentions and New Names

They looked around the room in amazement. What they saw were thousands of house-elves running about what looked like a kitchen but was kind of hard to see through the swarm of house-elves.

"Wow, look at all of them," James said in amazement.

"Ya, there are so many," Lily stated.

"What would you like sirs and misses. My name is Tooky sirs and misses and I will serve you whatever you like sirs and misses," Said a house-elf boy that just walked up to them.

"You mean we can have what ever we want to eat?" Sirius asked.

"That is right young sir," replied Tooky. "Here, come with Tooky. He will give young sirs and misses a table to eat on."

Once everyone was seated and had taken their orders they chatted for a little while. They didn't get to talk long, before the food appeared ready for them to eat. They spent the remainder of the evening eating and talking with each other, learning all they could about their housemates.

It was fairly late when they all came to their senses and decided to head for the common room. They did their best to avoid all of the teachers on their way, but Sirius being a clumsy idiot, tripped on a crack in the corridors floor and tumbled out from underneath the invisibility cloak. As soon as Sirius tumbled out, James and Remus told the girls to stay under the invisibility cloak while they make sure Sirius was okay. They both got out from under the cloak and went over to where Sirius was sitting trying not to look to put down, but his dignity was already gone. James and Remus helped Sirius up and they started making their way back to the girls and the cloak, but of course they couldn't see the girls.

"Lily, where are you, Rory and Rhia?" asked James.

"Over here," they heard her whisper.

"That doesn't help Lil," said Sirius.

"POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK! What are you doing roaming around the corridors past curfew?!" Yelled Professor McGonagall running down the corridor toward them. The boys tried to explain themselves but McGonagall wouldn't believe them. "You all have a weeks worth of detentions with me. Report to my classroom at 7:00pm every night of this week. And I'll personally have to walk you to your common rooms to make sure you don't go and cause more trouble."

The girls followed the boys and McGonagall until they were all safely back in the common room. As soon as McGonagall left the girls took the cloak of and let the laughter they held in come out at full force. They laughed so hard that they were crying.

"I don't see why it's so funny," Sirius said.

Rory calmed down enough to tell him, "You guys have detention because Sirius is a clumsy idiot!" After that she started laughing again. After a little while the boys joined in on the laughter. When they all calmed down they said goodnight and went to their seperate dormitories, hoping tomorrow would be just as fun. **(did I spell hoping wrong? tell me in a review)**

"Uh, guys?" Remus said approaching his friends in the common room. The boys just finished their last day of detentions with McGonagall. The girls were having a 'girls night' as they called it. Sirius said that they could pretend to be girls so that they could coem but the girls just laughed and walked up the stairs out of view.

"Yes, my dear Remus?" Sirius said grinning because he was just about to win against James in a wizard chess game.

"I'm going home this weekend because my mother is really ill." Remus said without looking at his friends. He couldn't look them in the eye when he was lying. He wouldn't tell his friends that he was a werewolf. They wouldn't be his friends anymore if he told them that.

"Oh Remus, is she really sick?" asked James.

"Yes, I'll be gone all weekend,"

"Awww, I wanted to play a prank this weekend Remus!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, Remus' mum is really sick. Be more considerate. And besides we just got out of detention and you want to pull a prank."

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry Remus I'm being a prat," Sirius said looking at Remus.

"That's okay,"

"Anyway Sirius, what kind of prank were you thinking of?" asked James.

"Well, I don't know, but I do know that I want to do a prank some time next week after Remus gets back from visiting his mother,"

"Well Remus what do you think of doing a memorable prank after you come back from visiting your mum?" asked James.

"Sure, why not?" Remus said with less enthusiam than he thought he said it with. The full moon normally drained the energy from him and made him tired often.

"For now me and James will start coming up with possible ideas. We'll go over them on Monday evening okay Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Ya, okay,"

On Monday when Remus came back in the morning they all went down to breakfast with the girls. On the way a Slytherin came walking toward them. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into Lily. She tried to move but wasn't fast enough. They noticed the Slytherin from the sorting. His name was Severus Snape.

"You stupid little girl! Watch where your going! Now I'll have to go wash my robes because they've got Mudblood filth on them," Snape said in a malicious voice.

"You'll pay for that one Snivellus," said Sirius. He shot the first hex that came to his head. Snape stood still from shock at the name he was called. When he finally realized that a hex was headed straight for him it was too late to move. He was hit right in the chest and flew back and hit a wall. By this time they had a crowd forming around them. James was cheering with the rest of the crowd and the girls and Remus just stood there shocked.

Snape stood up and shot a hex at Sirius, but Sirius managed to just barely avoid it. They continued shooting hexes at each other until they were slightly interrupted, but slightly was an understatement.

"BLACK, SNAPE!!!!!" McGonagall yelled at them. "STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!!"

"That's the second time in two weeks my name has been yelled at me like that," Sirius said, part proud and part confused.

"You will both get a warning this time but if it happens again you will serve two weeks of detention with me," McGonagall said then walked away.

"Wow, only a warning, you sure have some luck today Sirius," Rhia said amazed that she didn't give them detention.

"It's not luck, It's skill my dear Rhi," Sirius said.

"Don't call me Rhi and don't inflate your pathetic ego," she retorted.

"We have to get to class guys. We're almost late!" Lily cried and they all ran for there Herbology class.

Once the day was over, the boys retired to their dormitory and shut the door so that they could discuss there plans in private.

"Okay, I have a new plan other than the ones me and James came up with," Sirius said.

"Well mate, spill it already!" James said impatiently.

"We're going to show Snivellus some people skills," Sirius said.

"Where on earth did you get that name?" asked Remus.

"No idea, but it fits him well if I do say so myself," Sirius stated proudly.

"Yes, it does. Now how are we going to prank Snape?" asked James

They spent the remainder of the evening planning what they were going to do. They decided they would do the prank the day after tomorrow.

The next day the boys went down to the Slytherin corridor to peform there prank. They waited for an early riser to come out of the common room and then snuck in. They were wearing the invisibility cloak so no one could see them. They looked around for the door that said First Years: Severus Snape. When they found it they slowly opened the door and snuck in. They went over to Snape's bed and started putting every charm they knew that lasted at least a day on him, and no teacher could remove the spells, at least they hoped no teachers would be able to remove them. Once they were satisfied they went back to their dormitories for another hour of sleep.

When everyone went to the Great Hall that morning no one expected anything to happen but boy were they wrong. When Snape walked in the whole Hall erupted with laughter. Snape had pink hair and makeup on and was wearing a tube top and a mini-skirt with pink high-heels with purple ponies on them and I love Muggle-Borns written in neat writing on the front of the tube top.

Everyone laughed really hard for the next 5 minutes until Snape yelled, "BLACK THIS IS YOUR DOING!!!!!!"

Sirius smiled and yelled over the laughter, "No, it's our doing Snape," He said pointing to himself, James and Remus, who were both incapable of speech.

"BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN YOU HAVE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS WITH ME STARTING THIS WEEK. REPORT TO MY CLASSROOM AT 6:30pm FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. THAT IS ALL!!!" McGonagall yelled over the laughter.

"SURE THING MINNIE. IT'S A DATE." Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. Upon hearing this James and Remus laughed even harder turning purple from laughing so hard.

After the event in the Great Hall and after classes were over that day they had Erik Manwen, the Gryffindor 5th Year Prefect, came up to the three boys in the common room to talk.

"Hey guys!" Erik said.

"Hey to you to Erik," James said.

"Look, me and some other people were talking and we thought if you were going to pull pranks like this often you should have a group name, kind of like your signature you know?"

"That's a great idea!" Sirius said.

"But the real question is what should it be?" Remus stated.

"Come find me when you have a name. I want to be the first to know." Erik said then he left to rejoin his friends.

"How about The James Squad," James said.

"No! How about the Perfect Pranksters," Sirius asked.

"No! How about the Humarous Humans," Remus tried.

"C'mon Remus be a little more creative," James said.

"How about the Wonderful Wizards," Sirius said.

"That is so boring. We need something that has pizzazz," James said.

"Pizzazz? That's a strange word," Sirius stated.

"This id harder than I thought and it's getting late. Let's think some more tomorrow. Okay?" Remus asked partially yawning.

The next day during History of Magic class Remus and James got a note from Sirius.

Sirius: what do you think of the Pink Panthers?

James: for what?

Sirius: for our name you dolt

Remus: don't say dolt that's stupid and no Pink Pathers!

Sirius: you guys need to be more open to my suggestions

James: you need to amke suggestions that don't make us gag!

Sirius: fine I'll think some more

During there Transfiguration class James and Remus got another note from Sirius.

Sirius: what about the Gryffindor Grave Robbers

James: sirius that doesn't paint a pretty picture

Sirius: if you want a pretty picture go get one of the girls to paint you a picture of a pony.

Remus: that was harsh

Sirius: i'm getting frustrated

James: just keep thinking

After classes ended that day the boys still hadn't found a name for themselves. They all went to bed depressed and, in Sirius' case, frustrated. In the middle of the night you could here Sirius tossing and turning in his bed. All of a sudden he bolted up into a sitting position and yelled:

"WE COULD BE THE MARAUDERS!!"

When James and Remus woke up to the yell it took them to comprehend what they said but once they did comprehend it they both said, "That's the one!"

In the morning they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and tried to find Erik. When they fund him they told him there new name but also told him not to tell anyone else because they wanted to tell them the Marauders' style.

When breakfast was almost over the three boys stood up on top of the Gryffindor table to make a very important announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if we could have your attention it would be greatly appreciated," James started them off.

"We would like to inform you that our group name is going to be the Marauders," Sirius said.

"We will make sure to give you all a humorous time at Hogwarts," Remus said.

Then I'll three of them said, "Our motto is to wreak havoc, cause mayhem, but never endanger students and to keep the normal boring school of teaching a lot more exciting!" They all smiled a broad grin when every table in the Hall burst out in appluase. Evey table except the Slytherin table who loathed the Gryffindors with a strong passion.

Then the Marauders all put there wands together and some fancy writing appeared above the Great Hall saying, "Long live the Maruaders!"


	6. Author's Note

A/N srry i haven't updated in awhile im having writers block and i have a story for ELA that i have to write and hand in in the 28 of January so there may not be to many updates in the future. by the way i need prank ideas from any1 who can think of any. again i say srry.

pyro-thunder or Kelly whic ever u prefer


	7. Wet Afternoons, Hidden Evenings and More...

hey kelly here special thnx to brennQT for stickin to my story and reviewing so often. now i am really sorry for not updating but there was a lot of stuff going on and i couldn't find time and then i didn't know what to write about so anyway i need prank ideas. On with the book.

**Wet Afternoons, Hidden Evenings and More Detentions**

"That was a great show before guys, but what kind of name is the Marauders?" Rhia asked one fine spring Saturday afternoon.

"It is a very good name," replied Sirius.

"If believing that is what gets you through the day then we won't criticize it anymore," said Rory.

"Good, because we wouldn't have let you anyway," Remus replied.

They were all sitting in the common room after the Marauders display. The girls kept critcizing the name but the boys always stood by the fact they thought it was really cool.

"I'm sick of this let's go do something," James said

"Like what," Lily asked.

"Why don't we go explore the grounds?" Rory suggested. "It's a beautiful Saturday and we should be outside."

"But there isn't anything on the grounds to explore except the Forest and that's forbidden," Lily stated.

"So we bend a few school rules. It's not like we haven't done it before," Sirius said.

"He's right Lil. Besides who better to cause trouble than the Marauders and others," James said.

"'And Other's,'" Lily quoted. "Since when have we been the 'And Other's'."

"Since I said you were," James replied childishly.

"You are such a baby,"

"I'm not the one complaining because I don't have a cool name like the Marauders,"

"How many times do we have to tell you the name Marauders is not cool,"

"You just don't want to admit it beacause it is soooo very supertastically cool,"

Well, this argument was going on the other 4 people were talking about them.

"Do they always gotta bicker like this," asked Sirius.

"Yep," replied Rhia.

"Why?"

"Because there just to different from each other," Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius stated.

"Maybe if we start to head outside they'll stop bickering and follow us," Rory said in what she thought was an itellectual voice.

"Might as well try it," Rhia said.

The four of them started to walk out the portrait hole when they heard Lily and James calling after them. They didn't reply and kept walking. When they saw Lily and James come running after them they started bolting for the Grounds. Lily and James were wondering why their friends were fleeing from them but they still ran after them.

When Sirius, Remus, Rhia and Rory got under an old tree, they finally stopped to catch there breath. That's when Lily and James came up behind them and shot little squirts of water out of their wands. Rhia and Rory shreiked in surprise and Remus and Sirius jumped about a foot off the ground.

That ended up starting a huge water war between the six of them. They then split up into teams which consisted of girls against boys. The girls were winning by a little when the boys snuck up behind them and sent such powerful blasts of water that Lily, Rory and Rhia fell over onto their butts.

While they were on the ground, the girls took the oppurtunity to each kick one of the guys right where it hurt most. While the boys were sprawled on the ground groaning the girls soaked them and ran away before they could recover.

When they did recover the boys chased the girls all the way to the back of one of the empty greenhouses. The boys had them cornered but before they could fire the girls kicked them in the same spot and ran away. The second time took a little longer to recover than the first and by the time they did recover the girls were no where to be seen. They wandered the grounds until supper before going inside to eat. When the Marauders entered the Great Hall they found Rhia, Rory and Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table eating there supper and chatting along.

"We spent that entire time looking for you and you three were suffing your faces in the Great Hall," James said approaching the girls.

"One, we do not stuff our face and two, it's not our fault you idiots didn't think of looking inside for us," Rhia said.

"Fine, your forgiven. But after supper we are all playing 'hide and go seek' with you girls against us boys and we all hide in our little groups. Deal?" Sirius asked sticking out his hand waiting for it to be shooken.

"Deal," Rhia replied shaking his hand.

After supper was finished each team chose a team member to do rock, paper, scissors to determine who hides first and who seeks first. The team members chosen were Rhia from the girls and James from the boys. It was best 2 out of 3. First Rhia won then James won. It was up to the final round to determine who hid first.(A/N i don't know how to spell hid). Rhia chose paper and to her great dismay James chose paper as well. So in the very last round Rhia chose rock and James chose paper, making the Marauders the Hiders and the girls the seekers.

The girls counted up to 100 before going to look for the boys. They decided they should go to the Astronomy Tower first so they went there. When they didn't find the boys they went to the Dungeons. The Dungeons didn't have them there so they went back to Gryffindor Tower to form a plan on how to find them. When they arrived they found the common room was empty and remembered that everyone was probably at the ball the First Years weren't allowed to attend. They were about to start forminf there plan when they heard a sneeze.

"Bless you, Rhia," Lily said.

"I didn't sneeze, Rory did," Rhia replied.

"I didn't sneeze, Lily did," Rory replied.

"But I didn't sneeze," Lily said. "Do you think it's a ghost." Lily said terrified.

"Lily you're around ghosts all the time, why do you sound so frightened," Rhia said.

"Oh right," Lily giggled.

Then they heard a whisper that soundeda lot like: "Sirius shut up!"

The girls looked behind one of the scarlett couches in the corner to find Sirius, James and Remus all crowded together.

"Ha, we found you," Lily said.

"New rule!" Rhia said. "From now on your not allowed to hide in common rooms."

"Deal," Said Sirius.

"Okay we'll count to one hundred while you girls hide,"

The girls ran out of the common room while the boys started counting. As soon as they hit 100 they went to the Divination Tower to see if the girls were hiding there, but they weren't. They then went to the Great Hall to see if they snuck into the dance, but they got kicked out by the Head Boy. So after that they went to the Charms room to see is they were there. They were soon running out of ideas when Remus suggested going to the Library. They got to the Library to find it was closed, but a simple unlocking charm fixed that. When they got inside they started weaving through the boookshelves when Sirius spotted a book labeled 'Our Bodies Our Selves.'

"Hey guys look," Sirius said pointing at the book. He took it off the shelf only to find that where the book was before was an eye wide as a bouncy ball looking at him. He shrieked like a girl and ran to hide behind James.

"What's wrong with you Sirius, cat got your tongue," James teased.

"There is something behind that shelf that had big green eyes," Sirius squeaked.

"Aww, poor Sirius is afraid of an eye," Remus teased.

"If you saw it you'd be scared too," Sirius said.

"What ever you say Sirius," James laughed.

"I don't like you right now," Sirius said.

All of a sudden the girls jumped out from behind the bookshelf yelling like banshees.The boys all shreiked like 3-year-old girls and tripped and hitting the bookshelf and knocking it over and creating a domino effect with all the other shelves.. The girls then burst out laughing.

"You guys... shreiked... like little girls," Rhia said between laughs.

The other girls were hugging each other with tears in their eyes from luaghing so hard.

"That was so not funny," said Sirius.

"It was so very funny," replied Lily trying hard not to burst out laughing while she was speaking but failing miserably. "Exspecially after you saw my eye and shreiked like a little girl and hid behind James."

"What is going on in here," yelled Madam Hoone the Librarian. After spotting the red faced girls the horrified boys and the mess of her bookshelves, Madam Hoone sent them to Professor McGonagall's Office to be taken care of.

When they arrived there, Professor McGonagall told them they all had detention for one week and had to clean up the Library. She also took 30 points from Gryffindor each.

After that she took them all back to Gryffindor Tower and told them to go to bed. When Sirius protested that it was only 9:00pm McGonagall took away 10 more points and yelled at them to go to bed. They did and were surprised to here the portrait slam quite hard behind her even when they were in their dorms with the door closed. They all went to sleep hoping McGonagall would vent some of her anger before their detentions started.

A/N hope you like it and remember review, even if when you read this the story has been long forgotten for months still review because it makes my heart soar like a kite.


	8. Horrible Detentions And Gods Of War

A/N like I mentioned in the last chapter, I NEED PRANK IDEAS! I DON'T CARE HOW STUPID OR LAME THEY ARE JUST MENTION THE FIRST THING THAT POPS INTO YOUR HEADS. I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE A PRANK IDEA! GOT IT!

**brennQT**: thanx so much for sticking with my story and I'd really like it if u had any prank ideas cuz from the way u review i'm sure they'd be awesome.

**Horrible Detentions and Gods of War**

The girls and the boys were standing in the library looking at the mess they had created last night. They were all astounded that the teachers would make six eleven-year-olds clean such a big mess.

"This is child slavery. The teachers are being slave drivers to make us clean all this up," Sirius complained.

"Well, I don't know why we're here," Lily said pointing to Rhia, Rory and herself. "It was you guys that knocked the shelves over."

"We wouldn't of knocked them over if you hadn't scared us," Remus said.

"We wouldn't have had to scare you if Sirius hadn't suggested playing 'hide and go seek' last night," Rhia said.

"I wouldn't have had to suggest playing 'hide and go seek' if you girls hadn't hid inside during the squirting match," Sirius said folding his arms over his chest.

"We wouldn't have hid inside if Lily and James hadn't started the squirting match," Rhia said.

"We wouldn't have started the squirting match if you guys hadn't of fled from us," Lily replied.

"We wouldn't had have fled if you and James would learn to stop arguing," Remus said.

"We wouldn't have been arguing if Rory hadn't suggested going into the forest," James said.

"I wouldn't have had to suggest going into the forest if the rest of you had come up with something better to do," Rory said.

"We wouldn't have..." Sirius started to say but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat behind them.

"I hope we don't have a problem here," She said.

"No Professor. Just some friendly arguing," Rhia said.

"Miss Cammon, there is no such thing as friendly arguing. Now all of you get to work and I don't want to hear a sound. All right?"

"Yes, Professor," they chorused.

"Since you are the idiots who made this mess you can put the shelves back up while we pick up the books," Lily said.

"The book shelves are really heavy," Sirius complained.

"Are you a man or a pansy," Rhia said harshly.

"Ow! And the Harsh Award goes to Miss Rhia Cammon!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to be harsh if it weren't for you stupid jerks that knocked over the dang bookshelf!" Rhia screamed.

"Miss Cammon lower your voice!" said a very angry Madame Hoone. "Now all of you get to work and stop this infernal bickering!"

When Madame Hoone turned around and left the library, Lily stuck her tongue out at her. Then she muttered, "Stupid old hag!"

"Did Lily, goody two shoes of our year, just call a teacher an old hag!" James cried astonished.

"Shut up! Let's just get to work,"

In 3 hours the job was done. The six of them were exhausted, but the job was done. They were all sitting on the comfy chairs by the fire, just being exhausted.

After a few moments of silence Sirius said, "I'm bored let's cause some mayhem!"

"You're one of those people who can't sit still for more than 10 minutes, aren't you Sirius?" Rory asked.

"Well, he's right. It's no fun just sitting around doing nothing," James said.

"Fine then you and Sirius can go and cause mayhem while we go cause mayhem in our dreams," Remus said.

Then the four of them got up and went up the stairs to their dorms.

"They are so party poopers," James said.

"Ya like they are so totally missing out on all the like cool like stuff like," Sirius said in a high pitched voice.

"Why are you being so girlie?"

"I'm bored, this is what happens when I'm bored!"

"Remind me not to let you get bored very often, because you are creeping me out!"

"Good, that was the original plan."

"To creep me out?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go do something before you blow up from lack of excitement,"

"Yay!"

James shook his head then started to go to the portrait hole. He and Sirius decided that they would find the caretaker, Filch and use James invisibility cloak to mess with his head.

They wandered around the castle for a while before they found him yelling at Peeves the Poltergeist. He told Peeves to stop pestering him and be like the rest of the Hogwarts ghosts.

Then he walked away and James and Sirius followed him under the invisibility cloak. They followed him for quite a while before he stopped on the 4th floor and just stood there looking at the wall.

The James got an idea and said in a moaning ghostly voice, "Who dares to walk my halls with their filthy dirty clothes."

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered urgently.

"You wanted some excitement, so here it is," James whispered.

Sirius decided to join the fun, "Argus you must stop filthing up my hallway!" he moaned in a ghostly voice.

"Who's there," Filch whispered, his voice shaking.

James and Sirius snickered quietly and continued.

"You are not welcome! Leave before I force you to myself!" James said.

"I am Mars the God of War and if you don't leave I will smite you with power of the gods!" Sirius said.

"What are you going to do to me!" Filch exclaimed.

"I will do nothing if you leave and never come back! This is your last warning!" James moaned louder.

Filch screamed and ran away. James and Sirius were rolling on the ground laughing until their faces turned blue. After they were done with the hard laughing and were just mildly laughing, they decided to go have some more fun with Filch's mind.

They took the invisibility cloak off the ground, where it had been forgotten during the laughing, and started running around the castle searching for Filch. They found him in the Entrance Hall. He was standing there shifting his eyes looking left to right repeatedly. James and Sirius just looked at each other and smiled.

Then they ran up to Filch and their plan began.

"Filch hurry!" James said when he got close enough to him.

"Hurry, hurry! C'mon, c'mon!" Sirius said joining in and pulling on Filch's sleeve.

"What is the matter here boys?" Filch asked.

"There's a big mess on the fourth floor and you need to come and stop it!" James exclaimed.

"There is serious mayhem going on up there. You have to hurry!"

Filch looked terrified. He didn't want to go to the fourth floor just in case that Mars God came back to smite him because he didn't listen.

"Umm, boys this sounds more of a job for your head of house. You should go get her. Or maybe this concerns the Headmaster, but it doesn't need me. Go get Professor McGonagall and tell her the situation," Filch said. Then he walked away to his office.

James and Sirius burst out laughing for the second time in an hour. They slowly made there way back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find that it was completely empty. James looked at his watch and saw that it was dinner time. So the boys walked back down the stairs to the Great Hall still laughing.

When they entered the Great Hall, they found Remuis and the girls eating and chatting. They walked over to them and sat down.

"What are you laughing about?" Remus questioned.

They then went into full detail of what they did that afternoon. When there story was finished everyone was laughing.

"When he finds out you guys are going to be found in the dungeons hanging by your thumbs and screaming Bloody Mary," Lily said.

"If he finds out," James corrected.

"Who the heck is Mars the God of War?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea but I heard it somewhere and decided to use it," Sirius stated.

"Whatever you guys," Remus said.

"Too bad you didn't come Remus. It could have been marked down in Marauder History," James said.

"And be 'Hanging by my thumbs in the dungeons screaming Bloody Mary' as Lily so kindly put it. No thanks!" Remus said smirking.

They spent the rest of dinner stuffing their faces and thinking up ways that Filch would torture them when he found out.

**A/N thank you for waiting so long for me to update. i just hope you haven't all just left my story. anyway like i said before I NEED PRANK IDEAS! now that i have that weight off my shoulders** **i beg u to review. please please please!**


	9. Pranks and Truth or Dare!

**A/N I NEED PRANK IDEAS! THAT IS ALL I'M GOING TO SAY!** And I don't know if they celebrate Easter or not so I'm just gonna say they do.

**Pranks and Truth or Dare!**

A few days past and it was now getting close to Easter. Three mischievous young boys were huddled on the floor in a circle in their dormitory. They were whispering so as not to wake up their dorm mate. The boys were discussing their fabulous Easter time prank. It was around 3:00 am but the boys weren't tired at all. They hadn't even come up with a plan it was only a few days till Easter.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked his two best friends.

"I have no idea, but it has to be something good!" James replied.

"It has to be bigger and more spectacular than our other pranks," Remus said.

"I think the prank should have something to do with ribbons, frogs, taffy, a bar of soap and an ear!" Sirius said. **(A/N that little comment Sirius just made came from brennQT so everybody, get up, clap and thank her)**

"Sirius is officially crazy!" James said looking at Sirius with a scrunched up face.

"Don't do that too much James or your face will freeze in that position. Of course that would probably be better than the face you have now!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Gee, thanks guys," James replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome! Now let's start getting some ideas. And we might just use Sirius' ideas," Remus said while a little white light bulb turned on in his head.

"Oooh, Remus has got a plan. Everyone run for cover! Flee for your lives! We're all gonna die! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Just then Sirius got two hands come crashing into the back of his head.

"Shut up! Your gonna wake up Frank!" James whispered urgently.

"OWWWWW!" Sirius quietly moaned rubbing the back of his head. "You guys don't know your own strength. Your like fricken body builders. You could be in the Wizard Olympics. And you would always win because of your amazing strength. You would..."

Just then Sirius had two hands hit him even harder in the back of the head than last time. Sirius moaned and clutched his head again.

"That's what you get for not listening to us and not being more quiet," Remus whispered.

"We're not gonna get anything done tonight so we might as well just go to bed," James said.

"Good, that way my head can rest from the beating of you behemoths!" Sirius exclaimed.

He then got smacked upside the head for the third time that night. He walked over to his bed and laid down. The other two boys followed suit and they were soon all lying in their beds. You could here the occasional "Oww" and "large unruly cows" coming from Sirius bed, but James and Remus just ignored him.

The next morning proved boring for all those with double potions with the Slytherins in the morning. All of the first year Gryffindors groaned when they heard they had to spend most of their morning locked in a room with the foul first year Slytherins.

After they finished breakfast, the Marauders and the girls made their way slowly to the Potions dungeon. They were all coming up with new ideas on how Professor Sturbingham would torture them today. There favorite was that he would tell the Slytherins to make Veritasarum, the truth potion, and feed it to all of the Gryffindors.

They arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang. Professor Sturbingham came into the room tapped his wand on the board and instructions appeared. After saying follow the rules precisely and telling them it counts as 10 of their mark, he walked out of the classroom.

"What is up with him?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know, but since he's not here let's have a bit of fun with Snivellus," James smirked.

"James, don't you think you've tortured the poor guy enough in the past few months?" Lily asked.

"Why, there is no such thing as torturing Snivellus too much. Is there Sirius?" James asked looking at Sirius.

"Of course not! Besides the slimy git called you a Mudblood just a few days ago Lily," Sirius said.

Lily was shocked at first but then said, "He just doesn't have any friends and takes his anger out on people who are different from him."

"Whatever. We're gonna play a prank on him anyway," James stated.

"Fine see if I care," Lily said.

A few minutes later everyone heard a bang and turned to look at where it came from. Where Snape was before was now a small spider scurrying around. Professor Sturbingham than decided to come back into the room. When he saw Snape he pointed at James and Sirius and said, "Detention with me Friday night." James and Sirius who were still laughing their heads off just nodded. After Snape was sent to the Hospital Wing and everyone brought their potions up to the front of the class, they were dismissed.

As soon as the last class of the day was over, the Marauders went into their dormitory to discuss their Easter prank.

"I still want to do something with ribbons, frogs, taffy, a bar of soap and an ear," Sirius said.

"Oh right! I had an idea for that the other night but you interrupted me!" Remus said.

They discussed the prank in more whispers and spent the rest of the day perfecting their plan.

Meanwhile, the girls were in their dorm talking about the prank the guys were pulling.

"Guys, how do we even know there gonna pull a prank?" Rory asked.

"There is a big Easter feast going on why wouldn't they pull a prank?" Rhia said.

"Yeah! I mean Easter just screams 'Prank Time!' to them," Lily said.

"1 galleon to whoever guesses what they're prank is about," Rhia said. "I'm guessing it has something to do with frogs."

"I think it has something to do with Soap," Lily said.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with ribbons," Rory said.

"Deal?" Lily asked.

"Deal!" the other two girls replied.

"You are so gonna lose," Rhia said.

"Yeah right!" Rory added.

"My idea is the only one that makes sense!" Lily exclaimed.

They spent an hour or so coming up with ways they could use their ideas in the boys prank. Pretty soon it was time for dinner and the girls decided to go a little early for some weird reason. When they got there they found the Marauders sitting at the table discussing their prank. They seemed to be discussing it a lot lately. The prank was to be held the next day at the Easter Feast.

After dinner was over the boys and the girls decided to play 'Truth or Dare' to pass the time. Lily had put some rules on like nothing naked (looking at Sirius) and nothing really perverted (looking at James). They all agreed and started the game. Lily did the Muggle deciding who goes first game, Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum in a Dish. It was decided that Rory got to go first.

"Okay, Rhia Truth or Dare?" Rory asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to run up to the seventh year boys dormitories and steal something from the Head Boy!" Rory smiled a sly smile.

"Cool!" Rhia said before she ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she walked in and went over to the Head Boy's bed. She only knew it was his bed because he had Head Boy posters all around his bed. She went over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers with puppies on them. She ran back down the stairs with the boxers flying out behind her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she gave the boxers to Sirius, smirked and said, "I thought you might like to grow into these."

Everyone laughed and it was Rhia's turn to choose someone.

"Rmeus, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Aww, I had the perfect dare. Oh well. What is your most embarrassing secret from when you were a child."

Remus face turned red and then he muttered something but no one heard it.

"Speak up Remus! We didn't hear you," Sirius said.

"I said, my mum used to right the days of the week on my underwear so I wouldn't run out of underwear to wear during the week," Remus said blushing furiously while everybody else laughed but no one laughed harder than Sirius.

"Sirius Truth or Dare?" Remus asked when everyone stopped laughing.

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to run go to the Ravenclaw common room and steal something from the Head Girls Dorm," Remus said.

"Hold it!" Lily said. "One, Sirius can't get into the Ravenclaw common room he doesn't know the password. and two, he can't go up the girls staircase."

"Actually I do know the Ravenclaw password and James can I borrow your broom and Invisibility Cloak?" Sirius said smugly.

"Go right ahead Sirius," James said.

Twenty minutes later Sirius was back in the Gryffindor common room with the Head Girls Sparkly Pink Frilly Bra. He tossed it to Rhia and said, "I thought you might like to grow into this."

Everyone laughed and Rhia put the bra beside the boxers and the game kept going.

"Lily Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.

"Truth!"

"All right. Umm, Oh ok I have one! What are scared of most?"

"Bees!" Lily shuddered.

"Bees?" Rhia asked.

"Bees!" Lily repeated. "The way they buzz around your head and are able to stick a needle in your arm just makes me shiver." Lily actually shivered when she said this.

"Anyway, James Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Good, I was hoping you'd pick that. I dare you to put the boxers and the bra on over your clothes and go to Professor Sturbingham's Office and do the Macareana! And we'll be there watching," Lily said.

"What is the Macareana?" James asked.

Lily quickly taught James how to do the Macreana, along with everyone else because they wanted to learn too. Then James put the boxers and the bra on and they all went to Professor Sturbingham's Office. Everyone except for James got under the invisibility cloak and they walked in. When the door closed Lily used her wand to start the Macareana music. As soon as James heard the music start, he started dancing. The Professor stood there shocked before yelling at James to get out.

They all walked out of there laughing there heads off and wondering why the man didn't give James a Detention. They all went to bed having dreams of James doing the Macareana in a bra and boxers.

It was Easter Day and the students hadn't had classes that day. The Marauders and the girls had been fooling around outside on the beautiful day all day. It was now time for the Easter Prank that had been anticipated by all for the past week. Everyone was just waiting for something to happen during desert, when a loud bang sounded and everyone's feet were suddenly tied together by ribbons.

"Ha, I told you they'd use ribbons," Rory exclaimed.

"At least we can still eat our food," Lily said.

Then everybody's deserts were replaced by a giant Ear on each plate.Then frogs started falling falling from the Great Halls ceiling and as soon as they hit the ground each frog found a person and hopped into their robes. Some girls were screaming "EWWWW!" while everybody else was laughing becuase it tickled them. After the frogs were done falling from the ceiling, little bars of soap started falling instead. When the soap hit the floor it jumped into all the screaming and laughing mouths of the people and started scrubbing their mouths clean. And last but not least, a lot of liquid taffy fell from the ceiling only above the Slytherins table. As soon as the taffy landed on the Slytherins they all got stuck to the person they despised the most. Lots of people ended up stuck to Serverus Snape. And everyone one else would have laughed really hard at all of this if their mouths weren't being scrubbed by soap.

Professor McGonagall stopped the soap long enought to tell the three boys that they had detention with her every night for a week starting that night. Just before the boys were sent out of the hall, a big sparkly banner cam down and said, "Marauders rule Slytherins drool and we hope the rest of you like our prank!"

A/N hope you like it. it's longer than the other ones i've written and remember give me random things and i can turn it into a prank. so everyone review and just give me random things. REVIEW!


	10. Grief and Comfort

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I was drawing a blank for what to write next and even now im drawing a blank but I'll still write so since ur all dying for another chapter **

**Grief and Comfort**

Rhia and Rory had been running around the castle for half an hour looking for Lily. She hadn't been in the Great Hall for breakfast and since it was a beautiful Saturday morning nearing the end of there school year they had planned to spend the day outside but now neither of them could find there best friend.

"Okay!" Rhia said while coming out of the library after looking for Lily in there. "We checked the Library, the astronomy tower, the dungeons, by the lake the dormitory… We did check the dormitory right?"

The two girls gave each other one glance and ran for Gryffindor Tower. They gave the password and walked in. As the portrait was shutting behind them they ran for their dormitory.

When they reached there room they looked around and noticed the hangings around Lily's bed were closed. They slowly walked over to her bed and pulled back the curtains. What they saw shocked them! The normally calm, level-headed Lily was lying in her bed crying her eyes out. She had many tissues beside her bed and her hair was messed up quite bad. Her face was red from the crying and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh! Lily! Are you okay!" Rory exclaimed after overcoming the shock of seeing her friend like this.

Lily didn't say anything she just shoved a letter towards the confused girl. Rory picked it up and began reading aloud.

**Dear Lily, our darling flower,**

**I'm afraid we have some bad news Lily. Hershey ran away! We put up missing dog posters but no one had found him. We did however find him yesterday. Lily, I'm so sorry, but he's dead. We found him lying in a ditch near the highway. I know he was your absolute best friend when you were a young girl, but he was a very old dog, sweetheart. We miss u lots and we wish that you don't grieve too much over Hershey. He died happily knowing that you loved him.**

**Love Mum and Dad**

"Lily? Are you okay?" Rhia asked again.

Lily slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. "Whenever I was sick he'd lie down beside me and keep me company. Whenever I was bored he would play with me. Whenever I was upset over the way Petunia treated me he would cuddle up beside me to make me feel better, and now he's gone! He was my best friend! It feels like I just lost you two or the Marauders!" Lily then began crying again.

The two girls sat there saying comforting words and rubbing Lily's back. For a brief moment Lily felt like her mother was the one comforting her. 'I have two of the beast friends in the world' Lily thought.

After about half an hour of comforting Lily she had fallen asleep. Rhia and Rory took that as there time to leave and go tell the Marauders why they hadn't been talking to them in a while. They walked down the stairs and were surprised to find the Marauders huddled in a corner quietly planning another prank. The girls walked over to them and sat down.

"About time you got here! Wait, where's Lily?" Sirius asked.

"She got a letter from home saying that her pet dog died. We just got her to go to sleep," Rhia explained.

The Marauders all looked at each other and they all felt the same thing, sadness. They weren't sad because Lily's dog died, but they were sad because Lily was sad. It was kind of strange but they were all sad nonetheless.

The five of them sat there for a few minutes before James decided to speak up. "We should do something for Lily to make her feel better."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"Like something to take her mind of losing her dog,"

"And that something would be what exactly?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, just something!" James said.

"What if we throw her a little party in our dormitory?" Sirius suggested.

"And what would we call the party? 'Good job on killing your dog Lily!' I don't think that's quite what Lily would want. I mean, the dog had been her best friend for over 6 years. She got him when she was five and they had been inseparable ever since. The only time Lily and Hershey wouldn't be together was when Lily was at school or at a relative's house. She really misses him," Rhia said recalling the story Lily had told them before she fell asleep.

"Well, what if we throw her a party in remembrance of Hershey?" Sirius asked.

"You know, that might just work," James said. "We could owl Lily's family and ask them for pictures of Lily and Hershey together and we could put them up all over the first year boy's dormitory."

"Ya, and we could also ask Lily's parents what her favorite thing to do with Hershey was and we could do that with her," Remus said.

The five friends then spent the rest of the night planning Hershey's remembrance party. The five people only went to got into their nice warm beds at 3 o'clock in the morning. They had spent all evening perfecting their party ideas.

Lily got up slowly the next morning and took a shower. After she got out, she dried her hair, combed it, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were still bloodshot and her nose was still runny. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Rhia and Rory were gone but Alice was still sleeping. She walked back over to her bed to find a small note on her pillow.

**I'm a large round room with an amazing view you can see Orion and Mars from me. What am I?**

'Well, that's easy' Lily thought. She quickly went down the stairs and walked out of the portrait. After climbing out of the portrait Lily turned left and started walking to the Astronomy tower. After the long walk to the tower she found a similar note to the first one.

**I'm big and ugly and I can only see u with one eye when I look forward I'm facing a portrait of a table of knights drinking wine and celebrating a victory. What am I?**

Lily had to think about that one for a moment. Then she realized that it was the statue of the one eyed witch. She was becoming extremely curious now. She was even smiling because answering all of these riddles was fun. She started running for the third corridor. When she got there she saw the knights that were drinking wine and politely said hello. They said it back and then Lily went to the statue to find another note.

**Now if I said 'pranks' who would be the first people you think of?**

Lily then ran back to Gryffindor Tower and up the boys' dormitory stairs ignoring all the odd looks she got from the people in the common room. She got to the first year boy's dormitory and knocked on the door. When no one answered she slowly opened the door and called out all three of the boys' names. It was so dark in here that she couldn't even see the light switch. She slowly ran her hand along the walls and found the light switch. As soon as flipped it on she heard party whistles and people yelling 'SURPRISE!'

"What's going on?" Lily asked as her friends slowly appeared out from behind furniture.

"Well, when Rhia and Rory told us about your dog. We decided we would have a party in honor of remembering Hershey," James said.

Lily took a good look around the room and saw all of the decorations. There were party hats and banners. There were also balloons and streamers. And a punch bowl and an assortment of Lily's favorite desserts were placed on a small table on the other side of the room. Even though all this was making her remember what had happened to Hershey, Lily couldn't help but feel happy as she celebrated everything she remembered about him. The six friends spent the next hour listening to music, pigging out on junk food and watching a movie Lily and Hershey always watched together called One-hundred and One Dalmatians. Of course, they couldn't watch the movie until Lily explained fully what a movie was. After the movie was done Lily's friend's still had one last surprise for her.

"Lily we have one last surprise for you," Remus said.

"What's the one thing you always loved to do with Hershey in the summer time?" Rhia asked.

Lily thought for a moment and then said, "We always went swimming in the lake behind our house."

Her friends nodded their heads.

Lily's eyes lit up. "We're going swimming in the Hogwarts lake?" She asked.

They nodded again.

"But, what about the giant squid? And I don't have a bathing suit to wear," Lily said.

"Don't worry! We got Dumbledore to give us and area to swim in that repels the squid and we got your parent's to send your bathing suit to us this morning," Rory explained.

The girls and boys all quickly got changed into their swim suits and went down to the grounds to ump in the lake. Right before they all got ready to jump in Sirius and James gave each other a quick glance and they both got the same idea. Remus was just taking his shoes off when he felt to people grab him by the arms. He whipped his head around to see Sirius and James each holding one of his arms. He then turned to look forward again and found himself on the edge of the deep end of the swimming area.

"NO! NO! SIRIUS, JAMES LET GO!" Remus was then thrown into the water.

Sirius and James started laughing on the edge of the lake when they each felt a hand clench around there legs. Before they knew it they both found themselves plunged into the water. When they surfaced they saw Remus floating beside them with a famous Marauder smirk on his face. They both splashed him and soon it was an all out splashing war.

The girls were sitting on the side of the lake watching their childish friends have there water war. Rhia started getting bored of just watching and she grabbed her friend's, and linked their arm's together and they all jumped into the lake too.

The six of them spent the rest of their Sunday splashing around in the lake. Lily was no longer sad about losing her dog. I mean she still missed him a lot, but she wouldn't waste her life away because he was dead he wouldn't want that.

**A/N and that's all for that Chapter folks.**


	11. Summer Holidays and a Few Troubles

**A/N ok brand new chapter, for the 2 ppl that reviewed. grrr…. Is it that hard to click a little button that says 'review' and leave me like 2 words of encouragement to keep going on this story. Anyway, kinda drawing a blank for this chapter, but I'm still gunna write it.**

**Summer Holidays and a Few Troubles**

The summer holidays were drawing closer and closer, but three 11 year-old boys weren't sad about the upcoming holidays. James, Sirius and Remus had made plans with each other to spend two weeks with each other at James' house, since it was the biggest, as far as the stories James told them.

The girls, on the other hand, were sad about leaving, especially Lily. When Rory, Rhia and Alice went home for the summer holidays they would still have magic around them, but Lily, being muggle-born, wouldn't have any contact with magic for two whole months. And it was because of this that the small red head was in the common room, past midnight, a week before school ended, sitting on a sofa and staring into the fire.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the boy's staircase.

"Lily?" James asked. "Are you okay?"

Lily was at first startled, since she hadn't known he was there. She soon found her voice.

"Oh, James, I didn't see you there. I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep. What about you? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Same problem, my eyes close but my brain is wide awake. So I thought I'd come down here, and sit on the sofa for awhile, but I guess that spot's taken," He replied with a teasing smirk on his face.

"You know what?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"What?"

"We should go down to kitchens and have some hot chocolate. That should help us fall asleep, right?"

"Well, it normally works for me at home, so why not? Let's go. Just let me get my invisibility cloak from my room," Lily nodded, and James quickly, yet quietly, sprinted up the stairs, grabbed his cloak, and came flying back down, ready to leave.

The two first years quietly made their way down many flights of stairs and passages, but finally reached the kitchens. They tickled the pear, and asked the house-elves for some hot chocolate before going to sit at a table.

"I didn't think many wizards drank hot chocolate," Lily said as their hot chocolate was served to them.

"Well, I don't think most do, but my mum's friend is muggle-born, like you, and she taught my mum how to make it. When I was little, whenever I couldn't sleep, like tonight, my mom would take me downstairs to our kitchen and we'd both sit there for half an hour, talking and drinking. Then when I started getting sleepy she would bring me back upstairs and tuck me into bed. We don't do it as much now that I'm older," James looked slightly sad as he said the last part.

"My mum and I, kind of did the same thing, except it was on nights when it was storming outside. We'd get up and sit in the living room looking out the front window at the lightning, each with a cup of hot chocolate. We still do that when there's a thunderstorm."

"It like hot chocolate fixes everything," James smiled at Lily.

She smiled back at him, and the two of them spent the next half hour, talking and sharing stories of when they were little. At two o'clock in the morning they decided it was time to head back to Gryffindor tower. They tiptoed through the castle, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They said the password and climbed into the common room. After yawning slightly, Lily said goodnight to James and they both headed up to their respective dorms, to try to fall asleep.

The next morning, the girls all woke up, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and the girls wanted to go outside after breakfast to enjoy sitting by the lake, before they had to leave again.

When they got to the Great Hall they spotted the Marauders and went to sit by them. Rhia sat beside Remus, with Lily on her right, and across from them, Rory sat next to James, who was next to Sirius.

"So guys, after breakfast do you want to join me and Lily and Rhia, down by the lake?" Rory asked as she grabbed a piece of toast with jam on it, and put it on her plate.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said right before he shoved a two large pieces of buttered toast in his mouth.

"Ugh, Sirius, are you ever going to learn how to eat like a gentleman?" Lily asked.

"Gy should I," Sirius tried to say through the mouthful, but he ended up spitting a bit on Rory.

"Eww…" Rory said wiping her shirt on Sirius' arm.

Sirius swallowed and said, "It's just a piece of toast, it won't kill you,"

"Yeah, but it had your yucky saliva on it,"

After everyone was done eating the group headed out to the lake. It was warming up fast, so the group decided to take their shoes and socks off, and stuck their feet in the lake. They were just swishing their feet in the water, when Sirius decided it would be fun to push Rhia in. He subtly put his arm behind her back, and quickly, before she could react, shoved her into the lake. Little, did Sirius know that Rhia's reflexes were so quick that right before she fell in she pulled Sirius in with her. They both screamed, as they toppled head first into the cold water. When the two of them surfaced it was to find the rest of their friends backed up from the shore, so as not to get pulled in, laughing until they turned red.

"Hey Rhia, you looked like a drowned rat," Sirius laughed.

Rhia turned around in the water and glared at Sirius. He tried to put on an innocent smile but failed miserably. The she grabbed his head and dunked it into the lake. She let him up and he tackled her in the water. It soon became an all out, splashing war between the two of them. The other four friends soon controlled their laughing and were amused by watching their two wet friend's, having a battle in the water.

The afternoon came and went, and soon it was the evening. The two groups had a bit of a problem though. Sirius was bored, and that's never a good thing.

"Guys, I'm really bored. Let's go do something fun!" Sirius whined, as he watched James and Lily playing chess. Meanwhile, beside Sirius on the sofa, Remus was reading a novel, Rhia was skimming through one of her magazines, and Rory was lying on the floor in front of the sofa, trying to take a nap.

"Well, Sirius if you want, you can go down to the kitchen's and get a snack," Remus suggested.

"Check," Lily told James.

"That's no fun if you're alone," Sirius complained.

"Ha! Check," James said.

Rhia put her magazine down and said, "If you want Sirius, we can go down to the Slytherin common room and change Snape's hair color."

"Yes! Finally, someone wants to do something that's actually fun!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, let's go," She said.

"Shouldn't we get James' invisibility cloak?"

"No, I plan to be back before curfew,"

"Ok, well, curfew is in one hour, so we better hurry,"

They quickly made their way down the flights of stairs trying to get to the Slytherin common room. On their way, they were met with a little surprise. They heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and didn't want to be seen, so they snuck into an alcove, quickly, and waited until the person passed. As they saw who the person was, they quickly stepped out into the corridor making sure to stay quiet.

Severus Snape was taking an evening stroll down one of the corridors when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around quickly but no one was there. He turned and kept walking when I thought he heard someone whisper something. He quickly turned around again, but he still didn't see anyone. Thinking that he was just tired and needed to go to bed, Snape made his way back to the Slytherin common room, not knowing that his hair was no longer black.

As soon as Snape turned the corner and was out of ear shot, Sirius and Rhia started laughing.

"The slimy git didn't even notice that his hair changed color," Sirius laughed.

"It's too bad that we had to hit him in the evening, no one will see his beautiful new Magenta colored hair," Rhia laughed along with Sirius.

"O, don't worry about that," Sirius smirked. "I made sure that the spell would stay on for the next 48 hours, everyone will see his hair, tomorrow morning in the Great Hall."

They started walking back to the common room, when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Uh oh, I know that cough," Sirius said as he and Rhia slowly turned around. "Professor McGonagall! Umm, we were just on our way back to the common room, to engage ourselves in an educational game of chess."

"Nice try, Mr. Black, but I saw what you and Miss Cammon did to Mr. Snape." The stern older woman replied.

"Well, you can't say he doesn't deserve it. I mean he is a slimy little…"

"Mr. Black! I advise you not to finish that sentence. You and Miss Cammon, will join me in my classroom tomorrow night for your punishment. Mr. Black, I advise you not to pull any more pranks, before the holidays, or I may just have to give you extra holiday homework."

"Don't worry Professor, he won't," Rhia finally spoke.

"Very well, back to your common room immediately and do not be late tomorrow," She then turned around and strode down the corridor.

"You can't make a promise like that for someone else," Sirius said as they began walking back to the common room.

"I can and I did," Rhia replied. "Besides, I think you had your prank fulfillment for the rest of the week. You can pull more pranks when your at James' house this summer.

"Fine," Sirius pouted.

They reached the common room and filled their friends in on what happened in the corridor.

"Ah, so Sirius got yet another innocent person a detention," Remus said.

"Ok, it was her idea to pull a prank on Snape, not mine, so if anything, _I'm_ the innocent bystander."

"Sirius has a point," Rory said.

"Thank you!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air for effect.

"I mean, if Rhia hadn't suggested going to prank Snape, Sirius would have never opened his big mouth in front of McGonagall," Rory smirked at Sirius.

"It's a conspiracy!" Sirius yelled.

"O Sirius, you know we love you, picking on you that is," Lily laughed.

"O hahaha, your so funny," Sirius said sarcastically.

"O, but Sirius, your so fun to tease," Rhia said.

"Ya, well James' hair is ugly! Pick on him,"

James who was laughing, suddenly stopped, "Hey!"

"What are you gunna do about it, Potter?" Sirius grinned.

James grinned back, and suddenly he tackled Sirius to the floor and they started wrestling. Sirius, having a younger brother and more experience in a play fight, was coming out ahead. At the moment he had James in a head lock. The two of them kept rolling across the floor until they were too tired to keep going, so they layed on the their backs and started laughing instead.

And so the six friends went to bed that night with thoughts of James and Sirius wrestling like gorillaz.

It was the morning that the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be heading home, for the summer holidays. The girls were hugging each other every ten minutes, while the boys were waiting to board the train.

Pretty soon all of the students would head down to Hogsmeade Station to board the train back to King's Cross Station, where they would meet up with their families and head their separate ways.

As soon as all six friends found an empty compartment, the Marauders went off to do one last prank on the train before the holidays while the girls, decided get together sometime during the holidays.

"We can all stay at my house for a week," Rhia suggested. "We have a humongous pool in our backyard, so it could be a Pool Week for the girl's."

"Sounds great, we can ask our parent's when we reach the station," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my mom will let me come," Rory said.

"Perfect, we'll have so much fun…"

Suddenly the door burst open and the three boys jumped on the bench and covered themselves in James' invisibility cloak.

"If anyone asks, we weren't hear," The girls heard Sirius' voice from the bench.

The door burst open again, and Snape walked in. At least the girls were pretty sure it was Snape. It was hard to tell since his skin color was now red.

"Where are Potter, Black and Lupin," he demanded. "I know their in here!"

"We don't know what you're talking about Snape, we haven't seen Remus, James or Sirius since we borded the train," Rhia smiled innocently.

"Ugh, I'll get them next time mark my words," He then stomped out of the compartment. As soon as Rory closed the door, the invisibility cloak flew off the three boys and they started laughing hysterically.

"That should teach Snivellus, to try to call us names behind our back," James smirked.

"What names did he call you," Rhia tilted her head as she asked.

"Just stuck up, arrogant Gryffindors, but those two insisted on pulling a prank on him for it," Remus said, still smiling.

"You can tell us it wasn't fun Remus," Sirius stated.

"Yeah, of course it was fun, but still, we don't have to prank everything that moves."

"No, just Snape," James said.

"You two are hopeless," Remus said shaking his head.

The train arrived at King's Cross Station a few hours later. The girls all hugged each other and went to find their families. They all promised to write each other and to make sure to send Rhia a birthday present, because her birthday was in three days. They said their teary-eyed goodbyes, and left with their families.

The boys meanwhile had been introducing themselves to James' parents. After discussing their holiday plans, the boys said quick goodbyes and headed their separate ways, promising to see each in two weeks.

**A/N hope you all liked this chapter. It probably wasn't as funny as the others, but I was drawing some mind blanks. I hope it makes everyone happy. And remember REVIEW!**


End file.
